GoldenEye 007: Reloaded
GoldenEye 007: Reloaded is a re-imagining / re-make of the classic video game Goldeneye. It was released on the PS3 and XBOX 360 November 1, 2011. A speculated PC release has been rumored by several credible groups for a release of July 1, 2012. Background One of the new changes to this game besides updated graphics is the Mi6 Mode. The game, although similar to the Wii version released last year, is said to run on a new engine at 60 FPS and feature 1080p on both PS3 and 360. With the new engine, there have been advances in AI and pathing, giving the enemies a smarter and more dangerous edge. Because of the new engine, some levels had to be slightly re-imagined. Certain levels will look very familiar, but with minor tweaks to the level geometry. There is also a new mode called 007 Classic which will give players the original HUD and read-outs, but with the updated graphics and AI. The campaign has been remade with Daniel Craig's tougher, more contemporary Bond. The multiplayer can be enjoyed with three friends via split-screen or with up to 15 friends/enemies online. Additionally, the PS3 version supports PlayStation Move and its Sharp Shooter peripheral. The game was released on November 1, 2011. Gamestop pre-orders gave players Classic Conflict ahead of everyone else along with paintball mode. An ingame code was also redeemable for the moonraker laser and its creator, Hugo Drax. Multiplayer There are 14 multiplayer maps, italicised are 4 new ones since the Wii's Goldeneye 007: *''Solar'' *''Plant'' *''Peak'' *''Carrier'' *Docks *Industrial *Station *Jungle *Sewer *Nightclub *Outpost *Facility *Archives *Memorial There are thirteen different game modes for online multiplayer, from the standard Deathmatch (conflict) modes to the new Escalation Mode where every time you get a kill, you get a new gun to use. The player who goes through the whole cycle of guns first wins. The modes are: *Confict *Team Conflict *Golden Gun *Black Box *Goldeneye *Heroes *''Escalation'' *''Detonator Agent'' *''Data Miner'' *''Bomb Defuse'' *License To Kill *Team License To Kill *Classic Conflict Paintball Online multiplayer can be used by Playstation Network and Xbox Live, and though up to 16 players can connect to a game remotely, only one local player is allowed at a time. Multiplayer includes characters from the single player campaign, such as James Bond and Alec Trevelyan, as well as classic Bond-series characters including Jaws, Oddjob, and Julius No. Additionally, online multiplayer offers XP progression, unlockables and multipliers. The game will also feature up to 4-player split screen at once, like the classic N64 version. Loadout/Weapons Primary Weapons *Submachine Gun **Sigmus (H&K MP5K) **Sigmus 9 (H&K MP5A3) **Stauger UA-1 (H&K MP7A1) **Vargen FH-7 (FN P90) **Strata SV-400 (TDI Vector) *Assault Rifle **AK-47 **Kallos-TT9 (FN SCAR-L) **Terralite III (M4A1) **Anova DP3 (H&K G36C) **Ivana Spec-R (Tavor-21) *Sniper Rifle **Pavlov ASR (Dragunov) **AS 15 MK 12 (MSR) **Toros AV-400 (PSG1) **WA2000 **Gambit CP-208 (L118A) *Shotgun **SLY 2020 (KS-23) **SEGS 550 (Mossberg 500) **PT-9 Interdictus (Remington R870 Tact.) **Drumhead Type-12 (Spas 12) **Masterton M-557 (USAS 12) *Specials **Kl-033 Mk2 (Scorpion) **MJR-409 (RPG-7) **Moonraker Laser Secondary Weapons *Torka T3 (Tokarev TT33) *P99 *Hawksman M5A (USP 45) *Kunara V (M93R) *Wolfe .44 (44 Magnum) *Red 96 *Compressed Air Pistol *Pearl Grip 418 *Gold Plates Revolver (MP412) *Moonraker Laser Pistol (Only Availible with Hugo Drax on Classic Conflict Mode) Campaign *Dam *Facility *Airfield *Nightclub *Carrier *Outpost *Bunker *Archives *Tank *Station *Memorial *Jungle *Solar *Cradle See Also *Screenshots *Videos Category:Games